Hefty x Reader : A Cozy Winter Night
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: My first M story. I noticed there are very little, if any, reader inserts for Smurfs, so I decided to make one about Hefty. Why Hefty first? I have no idea. Hope you enjoy.


**I don't own Smurfs. Enjoy.**

You were currently at the village's Winter celebration. you were still wearing a dress/pair of Smurf pants for it, but you had long sleeves+leggings underneath/a sweater on. There were a lot of Smurfs dancing, but you decided to stay by the egg nog bowl and quietly sip your drink.

"Hey [name], why aren't you dancing?"

You looked at your friend Smurfette, she looked nice in her silver and gold dress. "Oh, I really don't feel like dancing, and I don't have anyone to dance with." She looked at you with full-of-smurf eyes and pointed to the crowd of Smurfs. "Fine."

She dragged you to so many Smurfs you lost count of who you even danced with. At one point, you got sick and tired of it, and ran off while she was looking for you. She'd get over it, eventually. You decided to go out and walk around the forest. The sound of the wind and the little activty was relaxing, and at on point, you closed your eyes just to listen as you walked...

That is until you walked straight into something tough that made you fall backwards. As you sat up and rubbed your head, the thing turned around.

"[Name]? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing?"

You looked up at Hefty Smurf, clad in shorts, sneakers, and a red T-shirt. "Smurfette wouldn't stop making me find a dance partner."

He laughed and offered if you wanted to jog with him, though he also asked if you wanted to stop at the village and change into something more durable. Even though you said you'd be fine, and that Tailor wouldn't be TOO mad, he said better safe than sorry. Shortly after, you were both running on one of his normal routes. You basicly just got the same thing on since Smurfs usually don't make anything special clothes -wise. About an hour later, you were exausted, but he had almost no sweat on him.

"Is that all you got [Name]? I haven't even broke a sweat!"

You glared at him. "That's because your name's Hefty." He feigned hurt, and you laughed. As you continued your conversation, you never noticed the hole right in front of you both, and you screamed as you fell in. Hefty was surprised, but didn't scream. For a while it was black, but you could hear a concerned voice nearby...

...

"WAKE UP!"

You jolted awake as you were shook with a massive amount of force. When you regained yourself, you saw Hefty, his face seemed a bit relaxed, most likely from you waking up. It was soon replaced with a bit of anger.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME! I WAS SCARED THAT I LOST YOU [Name]!" After your ears stopped ringing from the loudness, you looked at him strange.

"Why were you scared that you lost me?! Shouldn't you be worried that we're stuck in a hole?!" He looked surprised that you retaliated, not many Smurfs did that to him. He pulled away from you and sat next to you on the ground.

"Y-yeah, I'm worried about the village too, but I thought you smurfed..." You swore you'd seen the smallest tint of purple on his cheeks. The sight was enough to make you giggle a bit, and his face turned against him.

"Something wrong Hefty?"

"No, nothing's wrong [Name]."

The two of you sat there for a bit with nothing to do, just left with your own thoughts. Eventually, you let the Sandman take over you, and you curled up against the wall for some amount of time. By now, the others most likely noticed your disapearences and are looking for you. You didn't know why, but as you slept, you felt... Smurfy...

It was like a blanket was draped around you and Smurfette was messing with your [color] hair again, and she had magic finger when it came to stuff like that... You also heard singing, but it sounded NOTHING like Smurfette so you knew something was up. You jolted open your eyes and saw that Hefty had moved by you, and you happened to lean on him. He had one arm around you, and his other hand was twirling and stroking and basicly messing with your hair, and he was singing a song you never heard. As strange as the situation was, you just remained there and listened. When he finished, you decided to speak.

"That was smurfy Hefty. I never knew you could sing like that." That made his face purple and he quickly scooted away, turning his head away from you.

"S-Sorry... I wasn't thinking." Usually when a Smurf did something like that, it didn't turn out well, but you seemed fine with his touch. You scooted closer to Hefty.

"You can continue if you want. I don't mind." He must've wanted too, because even though his face was purple, he went back to the position you two were in earlier. It was like this for a while until you heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Tracker?" Upon futher listening, it indeed was Tracker. After getting his attention, he got a group of Smurfs to help you two out of the hole. After that, everyone headed back to the village happy and tired. As you headed back to your [Color] mushroom hut, Hefty stopped you. His face was still a bit purple, but nosmurf saw since most were already home.

"C-Could you come over for some fruitcake tomarrow [Name]?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

You [Hated, Loved, Thought it was okay] fruitcake, but he rarely shares his fruitcake, rumor says Handy can BARELY get Hefty to share a slice, and they are really close. You headed to your shroom for a blissful escape from today's strangeness, only to learn tomarrow would still have unexpecting twists...

...

The night sky was clear, and would be perfect for stargazing if the brisk, cold winds weren't there. You had finished your daily chores, and you were currently heading to Hefty's deep blue and red shroom that rested around the end of the village. As you arrived in seeing distance, you could see the lights were dim, but on. You could also tell from the sound of it, he was a bit frantic. You quickly knocked the door, and he opened it as quickly. You were immeadiatly hit by the scent of fruitcake, and it was even stronger inside. You sat on his deep-blue chair as he rushed to take out the baking fruitcake. His house was what you expected. It was decent, but it wasn't super fancy and such. It was more like a livable gym. Hefty came out with a fairly large fruitcake, and a pitcher of what looked like egg nog.

"Hope you're fine with what the drink is."

You looked at him, he should know Smurfs love eggnog. You smiled. "Just give me a glass already." He smirked as he handed you a smurfing small glass of it, and sliced up the fruitcake. The egg nog seemed a bit strong, but you chugged down a lot of glasses. Eventually, the fruitcake was completely gone, and you both felt just smurfy. Somesmurf forgot to tell you Hefty likes his egg nog spiked with pine brandy.

"Ah, that hit the spot... Hey [Name], hasn't anyone told you how smurfy you are?" You shook your head no, and if somesmurf did you couldn't remember. Hefty motioned for you to sit by him, which you did rather eagerly. Why? CAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK. WHAT ELSE? You sat in his lap and rested your head between his broad shoulder and his neck. He put an arm around you, and his hand stroked your cheek as he looked at your [color] eyes.

"Like how nice your [color] hair looks and feels, and how smurfy your eyes are... And how you have such backbone..." His hand moved from your face and started to rub your legs slowly, going a bit higher each time. You cooed at the feeling and he smirked, and proceeded to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him as well, fighting over dominice. You were close, but he still beat you. His tounge explored every nook and cranny of your mouth as your hands traveled his upper body,feeling the muscles everysmurf wanted to have. You could easily tell his little Smurf was excited, but you ignored it for now. He seperated your lips and proceeded to take off your winter clothes, and you slid his pants off. He really was closer to the catagory of ripping them off than taking them off, but they were still in good enough shape to wear them back to your hut.

He smirked as he finally got your outfit off, but you both heard something outside the hut. He looked at the door irritated, and quickly got you upstairs to his room. How he did it drunk you don't know. Eitherway, he climbed on the bed, and you quickly got ontop. Connected lips again clashed for dominance as he reached for the clasps of your bra. Your face was clearly purple at being so exposed to a Smurf, but he only smiled as he worked his magic on your chest. You couldn't resist him, he had you held do so strong, and this feeling was too enchanting. When he stopped, you whimpered.

"Hold on [Name], I need to get my boxers off..." He quickly pulled them off, biting his lip as the frabic came across it. His little Smurf looked as if it had been suffering for a while. He quickly leaned you down, and made sure his was positioned at your entrance.

"[Name], are you sure you want to do this?]" You quickly nodded, which was good enough for him. He quickly plunged in, making loud moans go through the mushroom. From there, he quickly sped up, not giving you time to get used to him. Moans filled the mushroom, and you could say this was one of the few times you saw him breaking a sweat.

"S-Smurf, you're so tight [Name]... This feels so smurfy..."

"I-I kno-oooooh~"

The two of you kept going for a while, he had a lot of stamita. Eventually, he connected your lips again, and his pace slowed, and after a bit, his release had come. You both moaned loudly into each other's mouth, and your lips seperated, both of you taking huge breaths. After a bit of time passed, he slid out of you and laid next to you in bed. He smiled and stroked your face, and the both of you snuggled together. The Sandman came for you two later on, and you both had a smurfy sleep...

That is until you woke up. You both were fine with what happened, the thing that ruined the smurfy moment was the fact that Handy had used Hefty's extra key since he forgot something in his mushroom, and ended up seeing you snuggled together. In Hefty's bed. Smurf-naked. It took a LOT of effort to comfort Handy afterwords.


End file.
